nuestro pasado o nuestro futuro
by danianimelove
Summary: una promesa nunca cumplida , llena de dolor y odio algun dia esto pasara y ellos seran felices ? sona-zero kaname-yuki y otras
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: un pasado que se une al futuro, las verdades de un sufrimiento, los verdaderos sentimientos que están en su corazón. Los recuerdos de las niñez mas triste que los unen en una historia. Un sueño que lograran cumplir ¿? A medida que su mente y su corazón se aclaren

Introducción. Un estrella del escenario kaleido se reencuentra con su pasado. Con el dolor de todo su niñez y con la persona q siempre a amado, aun sabiendo que este no le corresponde o eso es lo que cree ella.- sora

Una chica que no a encontrado la verdad de su corazón no ah tomado las decisiones correctas y nunca expresa sus sentimientos frente a las personas. Se reencuentra con su mejor amiga la que sabe todo sobre ella - yukky

Un chico solitario en busca de su verdadero amor y muchas respuesta llega a America para reencontrar alas personas que mas ama y tomar por fin tomar una decisión de cual escoger. – zero

Un chico que lo único que busca es que su hermana tenga toda la felicidad para remendar sus errores encontrara un pilar a un escudo que sin darse cuenta lo cambia para bien y lo hace darse cuenta de su verdaderos sentimientos - kaname


	2. Chapter 2 un llamada

Hola ¡!

Soy la escritora hahaha (eso se nota -_-_) mmmm cállate zero no vez que estoy haciendo la introducción de el primer cap. (Humm si veo pero = la historia trata sobre mi así que no veo por qué no me puedo entrometer) porque yo lo digo ham (no que estabas dando la introducción…. Porque no continuas niñita) no me llames niñita L_L (hummm como quieras – expresión me da =-) bueno como decía antes de que alguien me interrumpiera gracias por tu comentario **missblackknight36**espero que mas lectoras se una hehehe así que este es el cap.

""" ni los personajes de kaleido star ni de vampire kningh son míos solo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y de otras personas """"

Capitulo 1:

Pov sora:

Estaba entrenando en el trampolín junto a ana y mía para nuestro espectáculo estelar cuando de pronto sonó un timbre de un celular Kent me aviso que era el mió fui rápidamente a contestar

-hola?- pregunte ya que no reconocía el numero en ese momento no me imagine q mi vida iba a regresar a la oscuridad q tenía en mi niñez - sora naegino –contestaron en la otra línea – si … con ella habla ...Pero quien es usted ¿?- pregunte ya que esa voz aunque se me hacia conocida no la identificaba por completo –soy kaname … kuran-me respondió el sujeto al oír ese nombre mi mente quedo en shock y mi cuerpo se tenso gravemente – que es .. lo que quieres… dije muy despacio ya que mi voz se estaba quebrando – necesito verte – esa fue su respuesta ante mi pregunta mientras que mi mente procesaba estas palabras junto con mi corazón dentro de mi cuerpo se creaba una pequeña llama de ira .. Claro que es muy raro ya que pues yo siempre era muy feliz y casi nunca me enfadaba con alguien sin pensarlo mi voz dijo las siguientes palabras – pues yo no necesito nada de ti kuran y créeme que tu tampoco –dije fríamente y con mucha ira –sora es por… tu bien que debemos vernos – me dijo suavemente – yo ya no pertenezco a tu mundo kuran , tu ya escogiste y desde hace 5 años que en mi mente desapareció tdo0 acerca de ustedes y la "la blood "- dije esto último muy bajo – jamás pensé que me responderías así sora pero si no tengo más opción iré a verte a tu querido escenario y aprovechara a ver tu función.. Y no iré solo… -dijo esto para cortarme la llamada –que bien y eso que yo pensé que ya me había alejado de todo esto-dijo con un semblante frio (no me lo imagino K_K) en mi mente solo había imágenes tristes pero de inmediato aleje eso de mi mente y seguí ensayando con los demás.

Después de ensayar un rato con león y Yuri para nuestra acrobacia principal me dirigí a mi dormitorio a darme una ducha – fool aparece por favor –dije buscando al espíritu de escenario que era mi acompañante –aquí estoy sora…como te fue en tu entrenamiento ¿?- me pregunto mientras yo me dirigía a la mesita que tenia al lado de mi cama ...Me tarde u rato en responderle ya que estaba buscando una cajita que tenía allí- pues…león el joven Yuri y yo realizamos la acrobacia casi perfecta ... pero le agregamos más cosas ...-dije buscando un libro dentro de la caja-aquí esta –dije cuando lo encontré mientras que fool se acercaba para mirar lo que tenía en las manos y me pregunto – que es eso sora ¿?- yo no le conteste ya que de mis ojos salían pequeñas gotitas de agua salada

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 2 pasrte 1

Capitulo 2: parte 1

Hola hhee pues al parecer no hay más comentarios pero pues digamos q mis sueños me incitan a seguir esta historia hah y pues creo q los mejores para presentar este capitulo son ta ta ta tan:

-hola soy yukky cross y como hoy vamos a hablar sobre….

-si a nadie le importa quien eres yukky si solo presenta el capitulo para temirnar con esto rápido –cara de pocos amigos

- pues si no me dejas terminar zero como quieres q presente el cap se nota q no as cambiado en nada –meditando - bueno en fin sigo…eto...eto en donde quede ¿

-bueno como no pudiste seguiré ni yo ni ninguno de los personajes de vampiro knight ni de kaleido star le pertenecen a dani solo nos toma prestados...interrupción-

-así que aquí esta el Cáp. –sonrisa de yukky

Pov sora:

Cuando sentí que mis lagrimas brotaban en mis ojos a aquellos recuerdos me embargaron sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho recordado aquella vez que casi me había entregado a kaname-sempai pero solo fueron palabras por parte de el yaque el la había escogido y yo había pagado las consecuencias sumergiéndome en un dolor en mi pecho q causo que volviera directo a Japón –moví lentamente mi cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos –sora...sora estas bien te eh estado preguntando q quienes son ellos desde hace rato y no me pones atención ¿-dijo Fool Ya desesperado –pues son…como mi familia antes ….mucho antes –dije algo triste-pero no se nota por que tienes la misma pinta q ahora –hha me reí ante el comentario por q se supone q la gente como nosotros no envejecía si no 1 año cada 6 años –tal vez ..es por que en ese tiempo estaba completa –fool me miro extraño pero yo solo sonreí –creo q me voy a bañar –cuando dije eso a Fool Le brillaron los ojos pero por inercia le tape los ojos y lo amarre en el techo ya que necesitaba de un baño muy pero muy largo dure media hora en el baño cuando Salí me puso unos jeans blancos entubados y una camisa negra que parecía un vestido y un saco de lana blanca y unos tenis negros .tan pronto me vestí desamarre a FOOL – FOOL vuelvo luego voy a ir a comer algo y a trotar dije …

Continuara


End file.
